The Many Adventures of Dizzy the Monster
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh". It will appeared on Youtube on August 21, 2018. Cast: *Winnie the Pooh - Dizzy (UMIGO) *Piglet - Bit (UMIGO) *Tigger - King Juilen (Madagascar) *Rabbit - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Owl - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Eeyore - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Kanga - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Roo - Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) *Gopher - The Lorax *Christopher Robin - Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) *Singing Honeypots - The Roar Omega Roar Monsters (Monsters University) *Heffalumps and Woozles - Various Villians Creatures *Frogs and Caterpillars as Themselves *The Bees as themselves Scenes Index: *The Many Adventures of Dizzy the Monster Part 1 - Our Story Begins (Dizzy) *The Many Adventures of Dizzy the Monster Part 2 - Dizzy the Monster's Stoutness Exercises *The Many Adventures of Dizzy the Monster Part 3 - Rumbly in my Tummly *The Many Adventures of Dizzy the Monster Part 4 - Dizzy the Monster visits Lewis *The Many Adventures of Dizzy the Monster Part 5 - Little Black Rain Cloud *The Many Adventures of Dizzy the Monster Part 6 - Lunch at Nick Wilde's/Dizzy the Monster Gets Stuck *The Many Adventures of Dizzy the Monster Part 7 - Dizzy the Monster and Scrooge Meets Lorax *The Many Adventures of Dizzy the Monster Part 8 - Stuck as Stuck can be *The Many Adventures of Dizzy the Monster Part 9 - Lorax Stops By/Don't Feed the Monster *The Many Adventures of Dizzy the Monster Part 10 - "Mind Over Matter" *The Many Adventures of Dizzy the Monster Part 11 - A Rather Blustery Day *The Many Adventures of Dizzy the Monster Part 12 - Dizzy the Monster visits Bit *The Many Adventures of Dizzy the Monster Part 13 - Tea Time at Scrooge's *The Many Adventures of Dizzy the Monster Part 14 - Dizzy the Monster Meets King Juilen (Part 1) *The Many Adventures of Dizzy the Monster Part 15 - Dizzy the Monster Meets King Juilen (Part 2) *The Many Adventures of Dizzy the Monster Part 16 - Various Villiains Creatures *The Many Adventures of Dizzy the Monster Part 17 - The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down *The Many Adventures of Dizzy the Monster Part 18 - Over the Waterfall *The Many Adventures of Dizzy the Monster Part 19 - A Hero Party/Bit gives his House to Scrooge *The Many Adventures of Dizzy the Monster Part 20 - The Bouncing Chapter *The Many Adventures of Dizzy the Monster Part 21 - Nick Wilde Meeting *The Many Adventures of Dizzy the Monster Part 22 - The Plan to Unbounce King Juilen *The Many Adventures of Dizzy the Monster Part 23 - Nick Wilde Lost in the Mist *The Many Adventures of Dizzy the Monster Part 24 - King Juilen Don't Like Ice Skating *The Many Adventures of Dizzy the Monster Part 25 - King Juilen Gets Stuck/Jagular Hunting *The Many Adventures of Dizzy the Monster Part 26 - King Juilen is Saved/No More Bouncing *The Many Adventures of Dizzy the Monster Part 27 - We Say Goodbye *The Many Adventures of Dizzy the Monster Part 28 - End Credits Gallery: Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:YouTube